


His Sacrifice [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Asexual Character, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: There were rules in this world: work hard, grow up, learn to fight, get married, have children, serve the Church.Podfic of the story by ChokolatteJedi.
Relationships: Shannon Pace/Priest (Priest 2011)
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	His Sacrifice [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762367) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



## His Sacrifice

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/his%20sacrifice.mp3)  
  
|  | 6:11  
  
| 2.83MB


End file.
